Una Griega invasion
by rey kon
Summary: Hola! aqui les traigo mi primer fanfic, de Monster High, una amiga de Deuce llega al instituto y Cleo no reacciona nada bien, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Ser tan monstruosamente perfecta en verdad tiene su precio, osea, acaso piensan que al momento de levantarme, mi bellisimo rostro luce asi? Pfff, pues claro que si! Pero siempre una debe retocarse para lucir como lo que soy: la abeja reina de Monster High, este dia parecia ser como cualquier otro, el chofer me llevaba al instituto como era la costumbre, mi padre odiaba que yo caminara hacia el y honestamente, con mis zapatos Jimmy Choo practicamente era imposible no rayarlos, cosa que me hubiera dado un mega infarto, siempre suelo dictar la moda aunque Clawdeen crea que el merito es de ella, que ilusa!

Desciendo con majestad de la limo de papa y hago mi sedoso cabello hacia atras, las mechas doradas hacen juego con mi vestimenta y veo a mas de 4 chicas mirarme embobadas, si, envidienme, no me odien por ser bonita, mi amiga Ghoulia esta en la entrada con mis deberes terminados por ella,ya que ayer tuve un dia ajetreado por andar de compras y mi cabecita no estaba para pensar en Geogrofia, ademas, de que me sirve esa materia?, la saludo como todos los dias y camino siempre por delante, siguiendome mi amiga como es su costumbre, los zombies suelen ser muy serviciales

-terminaste lo de Geogrofia?

-uuuuh-me contesta en su idioma

-sera facil para ti …y lo de bichologia? Eso si que era asqueroso

El mismo sonido, Ghoulia habla el lenguaje zombie que yo conozco a la perfeccion

-bien bien, espero que no se te haya olvidado el cuadro sinoptico que ese valia 3 puntos, ...Deuce!-grito emocionada antes de que mi amiga me conteste con su tipica mirada de " ay Cleo"

Y es que mi chico esta en la entrada platicando con Holt, debo decir que tengo la suerte de que tengo al novio mas sexy y guapo de todo Monster High, mas de una chica esta que muere por el, pero siempre suelo decirles: "que se siente vernos tan felices?" Llego a su lado y me besa en la mejilla

-hola bebe, pensé que no habías llegado-

-el chofer maneja como si estuviera en desfile! Muy lento, mi padre lo regaño la ultima vez que le pedi manejara mas rápido

-desea cuidar a su niña-

-si pero esta peor que abuela, ufff! No se cuando sera el dia que me den mi propio auto

-tu padre no esta loco, de seguro cometerias demasiadas infracciones

-que insinuas?-pregunto bastante molesta-

-nada, nada, mejor entremos que debo reunirme con alguien-

-con quien?-pregunto curiosa-

- ya lo sabras, vienes?-

-buscare a mis amigas, nos vemos en el salón

-vale-

Me da un corto beso y lo veo irse, en verdad que esta para morirse, Lagoona llega detrás mio junto con Ghoulia

-hola Cleo

-hey-saludo sin ganas-te ves fatal

-gracias-contesta mi azul amiga-no me siento nada bien, pelee con mi novio anoche

-si, si como sea-contesto indiferente-vayamos a buscar a las otras

-si..claro- contesta sin reclamar y me siguen ambas, ok, lo acepto, soy muy poco condescendiente con los demás y los temas que no tratan de mi, me aburren fácilmente

Mis amigas estaban ya en el salón de clases ayudando a Lala con su maquillaje, es un fastidio estar diciéndole en donde demonios esta su propia boca, si no lo hacemos termina desmaquillada como chica de spring break al dia siguiente de una buena fiesta, Clawdeen es la que le tiene mas paciencia,Frankie nos hace señas de que nos acerquemos

-hola Cleo! Hola chicas-nos saluda

-Hola, aun no se haya su propia boca?

-no te burles-reclama Lala-que no es nada fácil ser un vampiro y no poderse mirar a los espejos

-si me dejaras ayudarte-reclama Clawdeen

-que me da cosquillas el que me pintes los labios tu y ya sabes que de un ataque de risa nadie me para!solo guíame que ya termino

-esto es todos los días-suspiro cansada sentándome en las mesas de las aulas, Geogrofia es la muerte para mi y si el profe tarda de 5 a 10 minutos , lo agradezco en el alma- díganme, que hay de nuevo?

-nada, mas que el baile de primavera, pero eso ya te enteraste por Spectra

-de primera mano, además, es obvio que Deuce y yo seremos los reyes de nuevo este año,eso es de esperarse

-bueno-interrumpe Frankie-si tanto te fastidia,..deberias dejar que Draculaura y Clawd sean los reyes este año

-como si alguien votaria por ellos!-rio sarcástica

-porque no?-alza la voz Clawdeen-mi hermano y Lala son una pareja popular en Monster HIgh, hasta me atrevería a afirmar que mas que tu Y Deuce

-acaso la luna llena te dio de frente? Eso nadie te lo cree!-

-si tienes miedo de comprobar que ya no son la pareja reinante, deja que se inscriban o lo que es mas..yo los inscribiré

-no, no no!-interrumpe Draculaura algo asustada-dejemoslo asi, para que empezar pleitecitos que luego se harán mas graves, Clawd y yo estamos genial con pasar desapercibidos, yo voto por Cleo y Deuce!

-pero Lala!

-ya lo dijo ella misma, dejalo asi lobita-sonrio maliciosamente

-mira que en ocasiones eres mas perrita que yo!

-tu eres loba, no perra

-y tu me ganas siendo, perra, zorra, víbora y araña a la vez

Estoy que trino de coraje por su atrevimiento e iba a lanzarme al ataque cuando Lagoona nos dice:

-chicas, miren!-

Volteo y miro a mi novio junto a una chica que no es del todo fea, su ropaje es netamente griego, de muy mal gusto a mi parecer, ni los fantasmas usan blanco desde que se puso de moda el rojo, su piel es de un tono turquesa y su cabello es castaño, sus ojos son bonitos, bueno, no tanto como los mios pero tienen su encanto, vienen muy entretenidos hablando uno con el otro, ok Cleo..respira…antes de lanzarte contra ellos

-hola chicas, les presento a Hillary Dull, es una amiga.

La palabra "amiga" no suena muy bien en mi cabeza, la miro altiva, no es mas bonita que yo, todas mis amigas dicen un "hola" cordial

*nota mental, golpearlas mas tarde..

-hola-respondo yo, la chica se fija atentamente en mi y me dice:

-tu eres Cleo verdad?

-asi es

-me lo imagine-

-porque? Deuce te ha hablado de mi?

-eh..no-

Unas dos mil campanas de alerta sonaron en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo,... estas bromeando Gorgon? Jamás le has hablado de mi? lo miro como queriéndolo asesinar y me dice:

-eh,..no me gusta hablar de ti cuando estoy en Grecia, bebe

-si-interrumpe Clawdeen hablándome sisañosamente- en Grecia le gusta descansar de ti!

-no!no es eso..es solo que me siento triste sin verte y prefiero no acordarme de ti

-mejor no sigas-sentencio furiosa, la chica se sonríe con cinismo

-tienes muy mal carácter

-como si siempre estuviera en sus días!-contesta con una sonrisa mi "amiga" la loba

-este..asi que eres de Grecia-pregunta Frankie tratando de suavizar el ambiente-tu ropa es muy linda

-gracias, también la tuya, si..de hecho, Deuce y yo somos vecinos y nos conocemos desde niños, crecimos juntos verdad?-

Y se cuelga del brazo de MI NOVIO delante mio..ok..esto es demasiado! Acaso estoy pintada o que? Eh?..EHHH!

-este..si..bueno..mi madre y la de ella son amigas-contesta algo apenado mi muy estúpido chico tratando de zafarse del brazo, ja!.. olvidalo amigo! El mal esta hecho-y este curso, decidió pasarlo en Monster High, porque reprobo Calculo Mortal

-Deucey! Dijiste que no lo mencionarías-dice la muy fastidiosa con un falso sonrojo en su cara, tan falso como el bronceado de Draculaura, anda!..que hasta yo actuo mejor, además,..."Deucey"? si la única que le dice asi, es su madre y a el le molesta que se lo diga, ¿porque esta bicha si puede decirle asi? ¿Porque deja que se cuelgue de su brazo, porque le va a ayudar con su materia reprobada? ¿Y porque diablos sigo haciéndome preguntas en mi cabeza sin decir nada?

-bien "Deucey", seras un gran monstruo consejero-dije hablando al fin, aunque las palabras me salen con un gran contenido de ira y con orgullo y altivez me dirigo a mi asiento sin siquiera mirar atrás

-uuy!que la abeja reina esta enojada-se burla Clawdeen

Deuce sabe que cometió un error abismal al no decirme nada de esa "amiguita",a la cual jamás le hablo de mi, ni siquiera sabia que yo existía! Y lo que es peor, que enfrente de mi, se colgara como changa de su brazo, esto no se lo perdonare tan fácilmente, estaba el por ir hacia mi lugar cuando suena la campana, todos los alumnos se dirigen a sus lugares y yo siento que me estalla la bilis de coraje, que golpeteo el suelo con molestia, Clawdeen que esta a mi lado me dice enojada:

-eh!callate nervios, que me exasperas-

-cambiate de lugar, peluda!-

- ponle tapas mejor a tus zapatos!-

-son Jimmy Choo!

-los originales no suenan asi

-como te atreves!

Un "señoritas" nos hace voltear a ambas, siendo reprendidas por el profesor, vaya dia! Jamás me habían regañado en el salón y por culpa de mi pseudo amiga me lleve el oso del siglo, pffff, que me he levantado del lado izquierdo de mi cama el dia de hoy, un papel llega a mi mesa y lo desdoblo sin que se de cuenta el profesor

-"relajate, tranquila, es solo una amiga"-la clara letra de Frankie me hace sentir un poco mejor, le respondo un: " lo se, pero me enoja" y se lo mando de nuevo a su asiento sin que se de cuenta el profesor, al darme la vuelta, otro pedazo llega a mi lugar, lo desdoblo y veo la letra de Lagoona diciéndome: "se sento atrás de Deuce" , maldita musañara! Por hacerme la ofendida ni siquiera vi que lugar tomo y siempre cuido quien este detrás de mi novio, un "ok" le contesto y se lo devuelvo, cuando un pedazo de hoja rosa llega a mi asiento, ¿acaso tengo complejo de bote de basura o canasta de basquetball? La nota no es de otra mas que de Draculaura, lo desdoblo y dice: " tienes un lápiz que me prestes?.. un ¿quee? Se dibuja en mi cara, en pleno drama amoroso y esta me sale con un "prestame un lápiz" aprovecho que el maestro esta emocionado escribiendo en el pizarrón y le aviento la bola de papel en la cabezota diciéndole un "no tengo!" mientras veo la mano de mi chico dejarme una nota en mi asiento, mirándolo de costado, lo desdoblo y dice:

-estas molesta, bebe? :(

Tomo el lápiz, escribo y lo devuelvo:

-tu que crees? ¬¬

El, sonriendo vuelve a garabatear unas líneas y me lo devuelve, un dulce muñequito con una rosa y una carita triste esta en el, diciendo: te amo, lo lamento, hablamos en el receso? Sonrio para mis adentros, se que tengo a Deuce comiendo de mi mano, un simple: ok le doy por respuesta y sonríe al verlo, aun me debe muchas explicaciones,pero no me dejare ganar por una bicharaja griega que pretende quitarme a mi hombre!

Mas tarde, Deuce esta frente a mi en la cafetería tratando de convencerme, yo con mis brazos cruzados y mirándolo de manera fastidosa, juego siempre el papel de inalcanzable, que le quede claro al chico que tiene mucha suerte de estar con Cleo de Nile!

-solo somos amigos, bebe, nada de importancia, simples vecinos

-y porque no sabia de mi?-nadie en este mundo creo, debe ignorar mi presencia-acaso te olvidas de lo nuestro tan fácil en Grecia?

-Cleo..tu sabes que no es asi..tengo tu fotografía a lado de mi cama, y siempre la veo antes de dormir..

-pero ella no sabia-digo tercamente-

-si..bueno..todos saben que tengo novia, mis amigos, parientes, y que..me duele mucho separarme de ti..asi que no te menciono en vacaciones, son días difíciles Cleo,.en verdad..suelo deprimirme pensando que estas con otro y..

-jamas haría eso!

-lo se! pero según nuestro trato…en vacaciones podemos salir con otras personas y eso…pues..me duele

-yo solo salgo con mis amigas! Jamás he salido con otro chico

-yo tampoco salgo con nadie mas!-el parece sincero-solo con mis primos y amigos, su hermano es el que es mi amigo, a ella la conozco por obviedad, no es que hallamos crecido juntos, su hermano es al que considero mi amigo y el si sabe de ti, es mas, piensa que eres bellísima

-en verdad?-pregunto vanidosa

-si…siempre me pide tu foto cuando estamos jugando x-box en mi casa

- y porque no se la das?

-bromeas?-dice molesto-jamas le daría tu foto a nadie mas..eres mi chica..y..solo yo puedo mirarte,te amo Cleo-se acerca a mi y me besa de esa manera tan dulce que sabe hacerlo, ok..si..me tiene algo loca por el, sonrio y lo acaricio, el es mio y nada ni nadie me lo va a quitar

-tienes que ayudarle?-

-es necesario bebe, se lo prometi a su madre, en verdad va mal en esa materia-

-tu no eres el mejor en Calculo, puedo pedirle a Ghoulia que le ayude

-no, le di mi palabra, solo quiero que confies en mi-

-ay! Si confio en ti!-

-hablo,de real confianza Cleo, no solo lo digas sin sentirlo, estare tiempo con ella y quiero que confies en mi al 100, que no pienses que te engañaria porque no lo voy a hacer

-ok, ok-le contesto obviamente no convencida-

-tengo tu palabra?

-lo sabes-

Deuce sonrie y me besa en la mejilla dulcemente,no me siento del todo segura de esto, pero no sere lo suficientemente estupida como para dejar que esa insecto se acerque a mi chico

Las clases pasan muy lentamente, finalmente acaban y voy directo a las practicas de las asustadoras que es en donde mis amigas me estan esperando ya que soy la capitana,llego con Ghoulia, y Clawdeen esta ya ahí estirando los musculos

-hola nervios-

-no empieces, pelos necios-

-waao aun no se te quita ese caracter tuyo de amargada de pueblo

-con amigas como tu, quien necesita enemigos!

-y ahora que traes?

-nada olvidalo, no estoy de humor, y las demas?

-ahora vienen, se estaban cambiando... y Deuce?

-con la araña esa-le contesto enfadada y tomando asiento en las gradas,tengo cientos de sobrenombres para dirigirme a esa resbalosa

-no estaras celosa de ella, o si?

-como se ve que no tienes a nadie,"forever alone"

-yo no soy una celopata obsesiva como tu

-insisto, tu no tienes a nadie

Clawdeen odia que se lo recuerde

-estoy sola por conviccion no porque no tenga pretendientes

-ja! Y yo no soy popular!..., no todos quieren una novia peluda

-calma tu boca Cleo o la vamos a tener de verdad!

Ghoulia emitio su gutural sonido llamandonos a la calma,yo simplemente bufe molesta volteando mi cara

-en verdad, eres odiosa De Nile-decia ella con una mano masajeando su sien como si tuviera una migraña

-piensa lo que quieras,al fin que se que me odias

-no te odio, ñoña, simplemente que aun no te perdono el como trataste a mi hermano-

-creo que eso paso hace siglos, y hasta a Clawd se le olvido ya, ahora es feliz con Lala-

-si,porque es un blandengue y tu y yo eramos amigas

-eres mas amiga de Lala y ahora es tu cuñadita asi que ya parale a tu acoso que me vas a cansar-

Clawdeen iba a decir algo mas pero la llegada de las demas nos hizo darle un break a la pelea

-hola,disculpen la tardanza, Gil le llevo un ramo hermoso a Lagoona y nos quedamos viendo la escena romantica-

-que metiches-dije mirandolas con una sonrisa

-es que fue tan romantico-Lala parecia despedir corazoncitos por cada poro de su piel-como me gustaria que Clawd me regalara uno asi

-primero debe buscarse un empleo de medio tiempo, mi hermano esta mas pobre que una cucaracha de cocina-

-la intencion es lo que cuenta,los detalles son los que hacen grande el amor-

-en serio Frankie-interrumpi-estas segura que no te criaron los cariñositos? Tu y Lala parecen las hijas goticas de ellos!-

-al menos ellas no parecen que tienen colicos eternos con ese caracter-

Me levanto cansada de Clawdeen, estaba a punto de iniciar el entrenamiento cuando mi celular sono en tono de mensaje, era Spectra con sus noticias de Monster High en los cuales se leia la siguiente nota:

"El atractivo Deuce Gorgon tal parece que tiene nueva chica, es una bellisima griega que le ha quitado el trono y el novio a la ex reina Cleo de Nile"

Un sonoro: "queeee?" Resono por todo el gimnasio, mis amigas se tapaban los oidos asustadas

-que te pasa,loca decerebrada?-grito Clawdeen

-Cleo, que tienes?porque gritaste?

-miren!-les muestro mi celular con la noticia de Spectra y las 4 la miran atentamente

-ah vamos, conoces a Spectra, siempre exagera, ademas,tu sabes que onda con Deuce

-pero no todo Monster High!debo parar esto!

-Cleo, creo que solo lograras hacer un problema mas grande, Deuce te ama,deberias confiar mas en el-

-al diablo la confianza!

-la confianza es la base de toda relacion-

-aaah!ya parale a tus mensajes de facebook, Frankie-grite medio histerica-consiguete un maldito trabajo en Desmotivaciones! Ahora Vengan conmigo!

-a donde?-pregunto Clawdeen extrañada-

-a buscar a Spectra para que pare estos rumores

-esto me suena a pelea-dijo Lala bastante preocupada pero saliendo detras nuestro-asi que no me lo pierdo!

Buscamos por todos lados a la culpable del chisme del dia, todos en los pasillos me veian y susurraban a mis espaldas,odiaba que lo hicieran, aun cuando me veia de muerte con mi uniforme de capitana y estar acostumbrada a las miradas,me era imposible procesar el como podia yo estar en boca de todos si siempre era YO quien hablaba de ellos! estaba que estallaba de coraje,Deuce en ocasiones me sacaba de quisio,llegamos hasta el lugar en donde sabia estaba la chica y entre con la dignidad de una reina

-Spectra-grite con fuerza

-no deberias llegar asi a los lugares De Nile-decia Clawdeen frunciendo el ceño-te tomaran por loca

-no me interesa las opiniones ajenas!

-no te mordiste la lengua,obsesiva? Si no te interesara, no estarias aqui!

-en efecto Clawdeen-interrumpio Spectra apareciendo entre nosotras- siempre eres un deleite para mis lectores-

-quiero que detengas eso, ahora mismo!-

-no puedo hacerlo

-Deuce no me cambio por otra!

-no me consta-

-a mi si!ella es solo una amiga,el me lo dijo-

-ah si? Y porque estaban tan juntitos en el salon de calculo?

-estan estudiando!el le esta ayudando a pasar la materia

-compartiendo una malteada para dos?

Y nos mostro una foto de mi infiel novio con la Hilaria esa, muy juntitos tomando algo parecido a un K-freeze, mega sorprendida lo miraba aun sin creerlo, la mocosa esa tenia tomadas las manos de el mirandolo con ojos de borrego y gracias a los lentes que usa siempre, no note la mirada de Deuce, si no, en ese momento iria a buscarlo para echarle el resto de su bebida en la cabezota

-no es posible,Deuce no es de esa clase de chico-dijo Frankie aun sorprendida

-pues parece que ya reemplazo a su majestad-la voz burlona de Clawdeen me molesto-

-me diras ahora que solo son amigos?-Spectra estaba mirandome fijamente

Yo no supe que contestar y baje la mirada, dos traicioneras lagrimas amenazaban con brotar. No, maldicion!pensaba, no me delaten ahora,Clawdeen me miraba bastante preocupada y haciendo a un lado su orgullo y sentimientos hacia mi, dijo:

-aah, primero debes verlo por ti , porque no mejor lo comprobamos por nosotras mismas?

-yo soy una fuente confiable-chillo Spectra ofendida

-no es personal amiga, pero el photoshop esta de moda de nuevo-

-eso no es etico! Me insultas

-escucha, se que Deuce tiene mil y un motivo para plantarle el cuerno aca a miss drama

-oye!

-vamos!se honesta De Nile! En ocasiones te pasas con el pobre chico y ademas, ese caracter voluble tuyo que hace parecer que siempre estas en sindrome premestrual, pero el tipo te ama y te acepta como eres,mira que haberle quitado la novia a mi hermano, dice mucho de el y no creo que te cambie de la noche a la mañana,digo...eres la reina de Monster High o no?

No podia creer lo que mis oidos escuchaban, Clawdeen siendo amable? Sonrei ciertamente conmovida por lo que habia dicho de mi,Lala abrazaba con fuerza a la lobita

-eres tan linda!

-si, bueno, no tanto, somos amigas, si no nos cuidamos a nosotras mismas pues..

-pero no debo espiar a Deuce-dije -se lo prometi

-si todo Monster High duda de el, creo que es justo que veas que hace con ella

-no puedo ir con ellos y plantarme en su mesa como salero, se enojaria y ocultarian su romance

-tu no puedes,pero Ghoulia puede ir al salon de calculo

Mi amiga hizo un sonido particular que indicaba que estaba de acuerdo

-bien Ghoulia,-continuo Frankie- ya dentro,debes tomar foto de cualquier actitud sospechosa de ellos,y nos la mandas por celular, vale?

La chica alzo el pulgar aceptando la mision

-nosotras estaremos cerca para saber que hacen y como se comportan,si vemos algo inadecuado,iremos por ellos

-bien,-conteste yo decidida-que comience el espionaje


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutos mas tarde Ghoulia entraba en el salon con sus libros ,Deuce y la polilla molesta estaban ahí,con notas y cuadernos en su asiento

-Ghoulia?-dijo Deuce extrañado al ver a la linda zombie-que haces aqui, ocuparas el salon?

La chica se expreso en su idioma que solo estaba ahí para estudiar lenguas muertas un rato en un lugar pacifico

-ah, bien-le contesto el-le pedimos al profesor el salon despues de clases para poder estudiar tranquilos

-pudimos ir a mi casa-contestaba la descerebrada con una sonrisa-mama dijo que nos haria galletas

-lo se pero..-Deuce se sonrojo-me gusta mas estudiar aqui,tu sabes, tenemos acceso a los libros,ejercicios y todo eso

-como no se ha inventado el internet-ironizo ella-mejor di que no quieres estar conmigo a solas

-no es eso, ya te acepte esa salida a cenar y no puedes decir que no quiero estar contigo a solas

La chica asentia feliz mientras Ghoulia alzaba una ceja contrariada,una cena a solas los dos?y que habia de mi?,llevo su mano izquierda hacia atras con su celular, y con agilidad,mando un mensaje de texto escribiendo lo que habia escuchado, mandándolo enseguida

-si, bueno, no del todo a solas, también implicaría llevar a mi novia conmigo asi que será doble tu gasto-le contestaba Deuce sonriendo

Ups…Ghoulia creo que se apresuro al mandar el mensaje que ya estaba yo leyendo con el infierno explotando en mi cabeza

-Ghoulia-le distrajo Deuce-te sientas con nosotros a estudiar?

Mi amiga sonriendo declino la invitación y tomo asiento en la parte trasera de el salón para asi poder tener una visión total de lo que estaban haciendo, mientras tanto yo estaba que reventaba de coraje

-esa idiota! Como se atreve a invitar a MI novio a cenar a solas!-

-quieres calmarte?-pedia Clawdeen- no saques conclusiones apresuradas

-que no leiste el mensaje?-

-si, pero no significa que vayan a ir o si? Tu bien puedes decirle a Deuce que ni se atreva a ir con ella, amenázalo,golpeandolo, yo que se, tu eres la experta en acoso y tortura

-muy graciosa!-

-debemos estar seguras de que en realidad Deuce esta jugando al conquistador con ella, no sabemos en realidad que es lo que pretende

-pretende cambiarme por esa!

-acaso no decias que confiabas en el? Ya sabia yo que tu solo eres de dientes para afuera, no eres muy confiable De Nile!

-tu hablas asi porque no te están engañando-

-quizas es porque no soy una niña odiosa que por eso mi novio busca el estar con otra chica-

-amigas-interrumpio Frankie-dejen de pelear, no es el momento

-exacto, no es el momento, ya me están pateando demasiado para que tu también cooperes-

-que exagerada eres!-contestaba Clawdeen en tono cansado

Mientras tanto,Deuce y la rata panteonera seguían "estudiando" muy juntitos, Ghoulia seguía sus movimientos sin perder lujo de detalle, conocía de sobra que Deuce no suele estar mucho tiempo concentrado estudiando asi que se estiraba de vez en cuando, y la gata roñosa aprovechaba para masajear su espalda, Ghoulia aprovechaba para tomarle una fotografía

-te duele?-le preguntaba ella

-si..algo..Cleo siempre suele hacerme lo mismo, pero no se, con ella siento que se me pasa mas rápido el dolor-levantandose- mi novia tiene manos mágicas

Ups-error numero dos de Ghoulia, mandar la foto sin antes decir lo que Deuce decía de mi

-bueno, acabemos pronto para poder ir a comer un helado, te gustaría? Es mi recompensa para ti

-claro, con gusto-sonreia Deuce

-Se de un lugar que abrieron cerca de la cafetería de la escuela,es helado de Yogurth y dicen es delicioso-

-no me caería nada mal, acabamos estos ejercicios y vamos por ellos-

-eso me gusta-decia la tarantula con gusto

Ghoulia mando un mensaje de texto diciendo a donde irían, yo tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos mas Frankie me llamo a la cordura

-si vas y te apareces en ese lugar, sabra que lo hemos estado espiando, deja que Lala y yo vayamos

-si!se me antoja uno de chocolate con chispas de chocolate

-no iras a comer, iras a espiar a mi novio-

-un gusto no se le niega a nadie-decia Lala con un puchero infantil-

-si nos ve ahí sin comer nada, sospechara algo, Deuce no es tan tonto

-tengo mis reservas-contestaba Clawdeen quien estaba limando sus uñas-

-tu no hables, bien, quiero que analicen todo, sus gestos, sus risas, su lenguaje corporal, en una palabra, quiero un informe detallado

-pero..no somos el FBI-

-una mujer celosa hace mejores investigaciones que el FBI-acoto Frankie

-Cleo tiene razón, deja tus Facebook frases-se burlo Clawdeen

Ghoulia nos mandaba un mensaje de texto diciendo que Deuce y la cucaracha estaban saliendo del salón, ella se iba a reunir con nosotras en el Gym, y Lala y Frankie salieron corriendo hacia el puesto de yogurth

-no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto-decia Draculaura corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela-

-es por nuestra amiga, haríamos lo mismo por ti y Clawd

-no creo que el y yo tengamos estos problemas, yo no soy tan celosa como Cleo-

-cada pareja es distinta, aun asi, debemos apoyarla, ahí van-jalando a la vampira-ven! Vayamos por aca

-ay oye!-

Tomaron un atajo y llegaron justo minutos antes que ellos, formándose en la fila de los helados

-Hola-las saludo Deuce de manera cordial- también vienen por helado de yogurth?

Las dos jalaban aire sonoramente, Frankie pidió un momento para hablar alzando su mano, ya un poco recuperada, dijo:

-si.. son…muy..buenos..para la salud-

-yo no los he probado

-yo..si..por eso..vinimos corrie..ndo..

-aun están en el entrenamiento?

-si..yo-Lala jalaba aire mas sonoramente-me dio un bajon de azúcar-

-eres un vampiro..tu no tienes azúcar en la sangre..es mas..no tienes sangre-le contestaba Deuce mirándola extrañado

-bueno..es algo..de familia..si! eso..ademas,..un antojo es un antojo, y dicen que si un antojo no se desantojiza pues te sale un terrible grano en la lengua y eso no se ve ni estéticamente correcto ni es bueno para tu salud-

-eh…ok…-le contesto contrariado, a Deuce se le da poco entender a las mujeres

-y ustedes?, vienen a comer algo?

-si..le pagare un helado de yogurth a mi guapo consejero-contesto la lombriz tomando el brazo de el-se lo merece por aguantarme tanto

-si..Deuce es un gran chico-le contestaba Frankie-lo digo porque suele ser muy detallista con Cleo, SU NOVIA-

-su turno-le contestaba Hilaria-les hablan

El hombre de los helados veía con muy mala pinta a Lala y Frankie que no hacian su pedido y estaban atrasando la fila, las chicas miraron el cartel y pidieron su respectiva orden, mientras oian discretamente a los dos hablando de manera muy sospechosa

-que si veo a Clawd hablando entre secretitos con una tia como esta, le arranco las orejas de un puñetazo-

-pense que habías dicho que no eras celosa-contestaba en voz baja Frankie

-una cosa es no ser celosa, otra que te quieran ver la cara de estúpida, que estos dos se traen algo grueso y que la pobre de mi amiga tendrá que cambiar de chico

-aquí tienen-contesto el dependiente entrándole sus ordenes

Frankie pagaba mientras Draculaura comia su helado haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-por los colmillos de mi abuela!que esto sabe a sangre de anémico y eso que jamás la he probado!-

-tan mal esta?-pregunto Frankie asustada

-esta peor con cada mordida, creo que vomitare- Lala en verdad tenia gesto de asco

-pense que habían dicho que ya la habían comido-pregunto Deuce ya sospechando algo

-este..si,..pero esa vez eran gratis en la apertura y lo gratuito siempre sabe bien..nos vemos!anda Frankie, debemos regresar

-saludenme a Cleo-dijo secamente Deuce algo molesto

-a Cleo?-pregunto mi amiga.

-si..tu capitana, que no están en entrenamiento con ella?-

-ah..si..claro..pero..pues. jaja!ah si..bueno..yo le digo..vamonos Frankie

Mi novio las miro irse ya dudando de mi palabra dicha, La rata panteonera se acerco a el con los helados

-oye…no conozco todo el instituto por completo, me darias un tour antes de regresar?-

-seguro-dijo el-ven, te llevare a conocer la escuela

Frankie y Lala estaban en un pasillo resguardadas escuchándolos, mi amiga me mando un mensaje diciendo que los seguirían, yo conteste con un simple ok, estaba demasiado enfadada como para poder escribir algo mas, estaba caminando por todo el lugar como león enjaulado, el no poder ir y arrebatarle a mi novio me hacia sentir estúpidamente atada, Clawdeen me miraba desde su sitio

-haras un hoyo en el piso

-no ahorita Clawdeen que esta vez no me contengo

-ya calmate y ahorra energias para cuando la desgreñes a ella-

-acaso piensas que me rebajare a eso? Ja! …yo nunca caere tan bajo

-no digas " de esa agua no beberé que te puedes ahogar"

-esta vez hablo en serio, jamas me rebajaria a tanto-

-y lo de opereta?-

-pero no la golpee-

-le reclamaste-

-pero no la toque-

-da igual., la acusaste delante de todos, y eso que la chica ni sabia quien era tu novio, ahora, todo Monster High sabe que te están plantando el cuerno con una total desconocida y creeran que es mas bella que tu-

-ni en 100 años!

Ghoulia interrumpía nuestra conversación

-no Ghoulia!no quiero que Cleo pelee, simplemente quiero que sopese los acontecimientos que ha tenido a lo largo de su noviazgo con Deuce, siempre a sido extremadamente celosa, no eras asi con Clawd-

-simple..a el no lo amaba-

-auch! tu no tienes reparo en decirlo, verdad?-

El timbre del celular nos hizo contestar enseguida

-van hacia la piscina-

-le dire a Lagoona que nos eche una mano-

-esta con Gil-

-mejor aun! cambio y fuera-


	3. Chapter 3

Deuce y la pulga latosa estaban entrando al lugar de entrenamiento de nuestro equipo de natación.

-y aquí están las piscinas olímpicas, en donde nuestro equipo 3 veces campeón entrena dia y noche-

-vaya-decia la muy resbalosa-es impresionante, yo no se nadar, me enseñarías algún dia?-

-por supuesto, pero mira, alla estan Lagoona y Gil, ellos son miembros y estrellas del equipo, hola chicos

Lagoona y Gil estaban sentados a la orilla de la alberca,a tiempo había terminado de hablar conmigo cuando ellos se acercaron, colgando enseguida la llamada

-hola Deuce! Como andas?-Le saludo Gil

-genial, les presento a mi amiga Hillary Dull-

-hola-dijeron al unisono

-oye Deuce, que te parece si esta noche vamos los 4 a cenar?-invito Lagoona-Cleo dijo que conoce un sitio muy bueno y podemos ir en parejas..te gustaría?

-esta noche? ..bueno..no lo se..-titubeo

-y porque no?-inquirio mi amiga

-bueno..tengo algo que hacer…además..esta noche mi familia cenara con la de Hillary-

-ah,..muy bien! Te importaria entonces que llevemos a Cleo con nosotros? Hay un amigo de Gil que se muere por conocerla

-ah si?-pregunto el chico, su novia le dio una patada por debajo del agua-auch..este..si..claro

Deuce los miro algo sorprendidos, luego sonriendo dijo

-claro..por mi no hay problema, estoy seguro que le caera genial Cleo

-no te importa?-pregunto Lagoona muy sorprendida-

-por supuesto que no, estoy seguro que la pasaran bien, cuídense,nos vamos Hillary?-

-por supuesto-

Ambos chicos se despidieron y en cuanto vieron que estaban de nuevo solos mi amiga me llamo

-no deberías decirle nada-dijo Gil

-es mi labor de amiga, si tu me hicieras lo mismo se que ellas..

-yo no saldria con otra chica

-lo se,tu me amas

Deuce iba realmente molesto y la gusana lo noto

-que pasa Deucey?-

-porque le van a presentar a alguien a mi novia?-dijo enojado-es decir…son mis amigos! Porque habrían de buscarle cita a Cleo? Si saben de sobra que esta conmigo!

La gusarapa se detiene y abraza a mi novio para calmarlo

-calmate..estoy segura que Cleo no esta dispuesta a dejarte por otro-

-tu crees?

-por supuesto..no dejes que te afecte-

Claro que el hecho de que el chico mas guapo de la escuela abrace a otra mujer que no sea yo, es motivo de que TODO Monster High este al pendiente y tomen fotos de ambos en el pasillo y las estén pasando de celular en celular, eso era, el escándalo del mes, Clawdeen recibe el mensaje que su hermano le mando

-pues tal parece que tu chico esta feliz abrazando a la chica esa

-aver-le digo yo arrebatándole el celular- aaaaah!que te dije! Es una bicharaja!

-no puedo creer que te este dejando por ella-

-y yo no puedo creer que Clawd te haya mandado esa foto y que todavía ponga una carita feliz en el mensaje!

-oye, técnicamente le hiciste lo mismo que Deuce te hace a ti-

-si..pero yo me puse mega feliz por el y Draculaura, y el aun esta enojado por lo que paso-

-no hablare de mi hermano porque la verdad, no quiero quemarlo pero digamos que lo esta difrutando

Me dejo caer en las gradas abatida por lo que esta pasando

-olvidenlo…me cambio por esa griega..se acabo..no peleare mas-

-que exagerada eres! Y pensar que tu eres la gran Cleo de Nile, además..solo es un simple abrazo, yo, hasta no ver que sus labios se junten te dire que te planta el cuerno-

Un mensaje mandado por Draculaura que dice: "van de nuevo hacia el salón " hacen ponerse de pie a Clawdeen

-es mi turno de espiar..todos han sacado solo conclusiones tontas..yo averiguare si en verdad esta interesado en ella o no

-lo prometes?

-palabra de Wolf

Y salió veloz hacia el lugar en donde estaban "estudiando", no podía entrar como Ghoulia y decir:"hola chicos, vengo a repasar mis materias"porque eso ni en un millón de años se lo creerían, asi que opto por la salida mas fácil, espiar por el conducto del aire acondicionado, Clawdeen era demasiado agil para poder entrar, salir y andar entre los ductos que recorrían todo el techo de Monster High, llego hasta la entrada de los mismos y fue ágilmente hasta las rejillas que estaban precisamente debajo de la "parejita" que estaba ya estudiando, los analizaba atentamente, todo lucia normal, dos chicos concentrados en sus labores, cuando en eso suena el timbre de su celular, Clawdeen lo buscaba como desesperada porque en verdad sonaba muy fuerte, Deuce reconoció enseguida el tono y se levanto inmediatamente de su asiento buscando a mi amiga por todos lados, quien estaba discutiendo con su hermana menor

-y que demonios haces en mi casillero Howleen?..no!no te lo presto..porque no!..que porque me niego?.porque me costo un maldito trabajo comprármelo…no me interesa si no te gusta mi manera de hablar mocosa tonta, deja mis cosas o te juro que mas tarde te..

La lobita no termino de decir su amenaza cuando se abrió debajo de ella la rejilla de el aire acondicionado, cayendo al suelo siendo atrapada por Deuce

-Clawdeen..que honor tenerte por estos lugares-su voz sonaba bastante furiosa, Deuce suele ser muy sarcástico cuando esta molesto

-este…hola DeucEE..bueno..yo..estaba dando un paseo!-

-por los conductos del aire acondicionado?-

-si..es un..muy buen ejercicio..este..me bajas?

El hizo lo que le pedían y volteando a ver a su "amiguita" dijo:

-ahora vengo Hillary..no tardare mucho

-claro

-a donde vas?-pregunto mi amiga ya muy tarde ya que mi novio azotaba la puerta de entrada y salía hecho una furia

Yo estaba sentada aun en las gradas, Ghoulia se había ofrecido a ir por un café para tratar de animarme, estaba pensando en toda la situación cuando escuche que alguien entraba aventando la puerta

-te pedi que confiaras en mi!-Deuce llegaba sumamente enojado-

-yo..-comence a decir y me levante,.. lo acepto, algo asustada…-yo no se de que me hablas!

-sabes de que hablo Cleo, tus amigas han estado espiándome todo el tiempo, crei que tu y yo teníamos un trato-

-claro, Para ti a las mil maravillas paseándote y luciéndote con ese renacuajo verde por todo Monster High, todo mundo esta hablando de mi!

-ese es tu problema, siempre, toda la vida, es lo mismo contigo, te importa demasiado lo que la gente diga, acaso no importa la palabra que te empeñe? Te prometi que nada pasaría entre Hillary y yo pero tu preferiste ir y espiarme, no confias en mi!

-claro que lo hago!

-por supuesto que no! En cambio tu si puedes ir y cenar con los amigos de tus amigos!

-de que me hablas?-pregunte muy extrañada- yo no saldré a cenar con…

-ya no importa! Si en verdad me quisieras, confiarías en mi, pero veo que como siempre, desconfias hasta de tu sombra y tienes miedo de que te quiten tu estatus de abeja reina, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, odiarías que todo Monster High se entere de que alguien te quito el novio, como tu lo hiciste conmigo al dejar a Clawd.

Ok, suficiente, tengo demasiada dignidad como para seguir escuchando y el en verdad,me ha llenado el saco de piedritas que explote furiosa:

-y fui una tonta por dejarlo por ti!-grito a toda voz-Se acabo..no quiero volver a verte, quedate con tu amiguita griega!

-bien!.. por mi perfecto!

Y ambos salimos al mismo tiempo del gym, azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Mas tarde, estaba en mi habitación, con un bote de helado de chocolate (obviamente light no soy tan tonta como para dejarme engordar por un rompimiento) música de desamor y todo a oscuras, rodeada de mi colección de muñecos de peluche, la mayoría regalos de Deuce.

*nota mental: quemarlos mas tarde

cuando de pronto irrumpen en mi santuario del dolor, mis amigas y confidentes

-aquí huele a velas de canela, señal de que alguien rrompió tu corrazón-decia mi amiga Abbey con su típico acento ruso

-guardate tus ironias ,Abbey.-conteste yo de malas enterrando mi real cabecita entre los muñecos, no tenia animo de visitas

-Falto un dia a clases y mirra lo que pasa..la rrealeza se derrumba-

-eh de Nile..yo..lo lamento-se disculpo Clawdeen- fue culpa mia..debi poner el celular en vibrador o no gritar tanto cuando Howleen me llamo..es que sabes que me saca de mis casillas-

-no te preocupes-conteste abatida-en ocasiones, subestimo demasiado a Deuce y es mas inteligente de lo que aparenta

-Ghoulia se lo encontró en los pasillos..iba realmente molesto y prefirió no hablarle

Ghoulia responde afirmativamente lo que Frankie dice

-lo se Ghoulia, Deuce da miedo cuando en verdad se enoja-le contesto incorporándome poco a poco, no tengo muchos animos de dejar mi cama

- que mal rollo-dice Draculaura sentandose en una orilla-esta noche hay partido, tenemos que ir a animarlos, Clawd me dijo que es un juego importante, nos necesitan-

-yo paso

-ah vamos-insisten

-que seria de nosotras sin nuestra capitana?-Frankie toma asiento a lado mio y me abraza- no dejaras que esto te desanime o si?

-termine con el- contesto en un sollozo-

-si..lo se-Clawdeen había tomado ya mi helado y estaba comiendo-cuando volvió al salón, La chica le pregunto que había pasado y el solo dijo: Rompi con Cleo, la tomo de la mano y se fueron juntos

Ok, yo solte el grito llorando que asuste a todas

-vaya pulmones los tuyos!-Abbey me miraba molesta-no te pondrras a llorrar o si?

-me dejo por esa pulga con pelos!

-yo aun pienso que el no es de ese tipo de chicos…quizás se enojo por que no confiabas en el-Frankie trataba de animarme

-aunque cualquier chica se hubiese enojado de ver a su novio pasear con un prospecto tan lindo por toda tu escuela, digo..tenias las de perder

-el punto es animarla, Draculaura! No mandarla mas al fondo-regaño Clawdeen aun comiendo-

-vale vale!, pero aceptemos que nunca lo habíamos visto tan furioso, si hasta se ve mas guapo!-

-da igual-dije yo-me reclamo lo de Clawd

-en serio?-dijeron todas

-ah! Eso si es un golpe bajo., tu dejaste a mi hermano por el, como sea, el tiene las de ganar, vaya tipo, Olvidate de el de Nile y buscate a alguien mejor

-a Clawd NO!-dijo con rapidez Lala algo asustada

-ni en un millón de años-conteste-si lo que menos deseo es volver a saber de chicos en un par de siglos mas

-al contrario, debes salir y demostrarle que eres fuerte sin el

-si..un clavo saca a otrrro clavo-secundaba Abbey a Frankie-ademas..el es quien pierrrde mas, tu erres mas popularrr que cualquierrr chica que trraiga, tu deberr es irr y demostrarrrle lo que se esta perrdiendo

-asi es, eres la capitana de las asustadoras, debes ir y demostrar, que sigues siendo la abeja reina-

-si.—pensando-creo que tienen razón-

-asi que anda, saca tu trasero de la cama y ve a moverlo ante todos los que te desean y esperan tu llegada! …Por cierto, ya no hay mas helado?

Una hora mas tarde, ya habiendo tomado una ducha, recogi mi cabello, maquille mis ojos como solo yo se hacerlo, aunque estaban algo inflamados por haber llorado tanto, no por eso dejaba de verme extremadamente despampanante y varios chicos me miraron embobados cuando iba pasando con mis amigas, ya todas en nuestros trajes de asustadoras de gala, que nos hacian ver el triple de hermosas que siempre conmigo a la cabeza, Abbey no era parte del equipo pero aun asi nos acompañaba, y note que varios hombres me saludaban entusiasmados al pasar, la noticia de mi rompimiento con Deuce era ya conocida por todos, al llegar al Gym el recuerdo de la pelea con mi ahora ex me hizo flaquear un poco, pero Frankie palmeaba mi espalda y tomando aire, abri la puerta decidida escuchando los rumores alrededor mio, quizás pensaron que no me aparecería en el juego porque estaba quizás tirada en la cama llorando por mi novio pero gracias a mis amigas,..aqui estoy…de pie como un árbol, muchos murmullos asombrados eran porque me veía muy hermosa e incluso algunos chicos con las mejillas muy coloradas me pedían una foto para su "facebook" a lo que yo sonreía y aceptaba, una reina debe complacer de vez en cuando a sus súbditos, Deuce llego muy bien acompañado del escarabajo cojo y veía la gran atención que yo estaba atrayendo de los chicos de la escuela, mis amigas me dijeron por lo bajo: "es el" y yo voltee para mirarlo, no se veía nada contento y pensé que aun estaba molesto porque lo había espiado, total, ya no me importaba, era su problema ahora, ellos pasaron a mi lado y justo en ese momento, mi ex le decía a su lagartija panteonera.

-hey Hillary..te gustaría ir al baile de primavera conmigo?-

La chica volteo a verme al escucharlo, yo simplemente vire molesta mi mirada y ella con su vocecita de ñoña contesto

-este..si..claro Deucey-

-genial, quizás este año ganemos como la pareja del baile, nos vamos a divertir muchísimo-

Y sin mas, siguieron caminando hasta donde estaban los demás integrantes del equipo, calmate Cleo, pensaba yo, no dejes salir el llanto o todo se habra arruinado

-escuchaste?-pregunto Draculaura

-shhh, Lala-la codeo Frankie

-si lo escuche..olvidenlo..ya es cosa del pasado

-asi se habla de Nile…que ningún tipo te haga sentir mal…

Sonrio con tristeza tratando de lucir indiferente pero me siento terriblemente, no se que haría sin el apoyo de mis amigas,pero verlo con otra chica en verdad me esta matando, comienza el partido y el marcador esta a favor de la escuela, trato de no mirar a Deuce porque se que esta ignorándome y honestamente eso me hace sentir bastante mal, aunque noto, que el que no deja de observarme, es el capitán de la escuadra enemiga, es un chico bastante atractivo, su melena de león y sus tatuajes lo hacen ver bastante guapo, su nombre por lo que distingo en su camiseta de numero 23 es "Quimera Dijean", No esta nada mal, me sonríe y le devuelvo el gesto, me manda un beso y yo sonrio, Deuce aprovecha su distracción para robarle el balón y el, en lugar de enojarse me sonríe mas, persigue al enemigo mientras yo le sigo con la mirada, mis amigas emocionadas me dicen

-lo flechaste!-

-no puedo creerlo-decia Clawdeen algo desilucionada-ya le había echado el ojo!-

-relax-les digo-solo esta coqueteando-

-el no ha dejado de mirarte un segundo, Cleo-contesta Frankie emocionada-lo note en cuanto entramos aquí, se fijo en ti y no ha dejado de seguirte ni un momento-

-ve por el-dice Clawdeen sonriendo-a ti se te dan muy bien los atletas-

-no busco novio-contesto

-no es novio..es acompañante de baile, digo..si Deuce invito a esa tipa delante de ti..porque tu no?-

Sonrio con malicia, es verdad..ya es hora de hacerle pagar a ese Gorgon el haberse metido con Cleo de Nile, Quimera encesta y sus seguidores aplauden, el me manda un beso desde la cancha enemiga y yo se lo regreso, Deuce nos mira con ese gesto tan suyo de enfado, Clawd se acerca a el, diciéndole:

-que te han cambiado ya-

Al final, Monster High gana por 150 a 145, fue un juego reñido y muy ríspido, Deuce y Quimera se estuvieron golpeando todo el partido siendo amonestados en varias ocasiones, pero gracias a Clawd y la buena defensa de los nuestros, se llevaron la victoria

-que romaaantico!-decia Draculaura con sus típicos corazoncitos alrededor de ella, ¿de donde diablos los sacara?-se estuvieron peleando por ti!

-fue por los puntos de visitantes solamente-

-aja, si, ni tu te la crees! Deuce quería matarlo en todo el partido y mas cuando te dedicaba los puntos-

-si, yo también lo vi sumamente furioso-secundaba Lagoona que se había unido a nosotros al termino del juego y mirando todo el show que había entre ambos rivales

-no le gusto que mirraran a su chica-

-ex chica,-corrijo-es solo su estúpido orgullo herido, acaso no le sonreía a su admiradora numero uno que estaba aplaudiéndole mas que feliz?-

-si pero no es igual, en verdad quería matar al tipo cuando te miraba, creo que estuvo a punto de convertirlo en piedra como 3 veces

-alla el si se mete en lios…ahora vengo-

-a donde vas?-pregunto Frankie

Yo iba decidida a todo y mas a hacerle pagar caro a mi ex lo que me había hecho, Quimera estaba detrás de el equipo de casa y me sonrio al verme acercarme, siempre suelo caminar como una reina, altiva, mano a la cintura y con una sonrisa que derrite a mas de uno, Deuce me seguía con la mirada, Dijean se acerco a mi con aire de galan:

-deberian arrestarte, preciosa-

- y porque?-pregunte yo mirándole

-porque eres terriblemente hermosa..-

-asi conquistas a todas?-

-no a todas…tu eres una maravilla viviente-

Deuce estaba en verdad pasándola mal, un " come on!" se formaba en su mente sin dejar de mirarnos, yo sonreía divertida, conociendo el poder de mi coquetería, el continuo "su ataque"

-y ..me dejas invitarte un helado o…tienes ancla?-

-ancla?

-novio..

-ah "eso"..no..soy una mujer soltera y sin compromisos-

Deuce alzaba una ceja como no encontrando palabras para describir lo que estaba oyendo

-¿en verdad? ¿Acaso los chicos de Monster High son ciegos? O usan mucho los lentes de sol?-

Yo rei con lo ultimo, sabia de sobra que mi ex estaba pasándola realmente mal

-creo que es eso, no les gusta el producto de casa y mejor buscan lo importado-

-Cleo, que pretendes?- dijo Deuce ya bastante furioso sin poder contenerse

Yo ignore su voz y continue mi labor de seducción:

-dime...te cambio el helado por una invitación al baile de primavera, que dices?

-que acepto con gusto, dime cuando, donde y a que horas paso por ti?-

-tienes donde apuntar?

El presuroso me dio un papel y una pluma que traia en su backpack y yo le anote mi numero, facebook y dirección, Quimera estaba radiante de satisfacción, quedamos de vernos a las 8 en mi casa, su entrenador le llamaba porque todo el equipo estaba ya listo para partir y el me dio una beso en la mejilla que honestamente no vi venir y salió corriendo sumamente feliz, yo sonreí victoriosa ya que tenia pareja para el baile, voltee y me encontré con los lentes de sol de Deuce mirándome fijamente

-¿que pretendes?

-¿acerca?

-¿saldras con el?-

-eso no es tu asunto-

-acabas de terminar conmigo!-

-¿y? ¿acaso tu no iras con Hilaria?

-se llama Hillary

-papa-patata, no me interesa, Diviértete, sal con ella, lucela por todo Monster High y te reto a que nos ganes la corona a mi y a Quimera

-ni siquiera lo conoces!

-pues iremos al baile juntos y ahí lo empezare a conocer, quizás termine siendo mi nuevo novio como hice con Clawd por ti-

Y sin mas, camine hacia mis amigas, cuando el me tomo del brazo

-Cleo..-

Yo furiosa me zafe de su agarre

-olvidalo amigo! Yo no olvido tan fácilmente-

y segui mi camino en un 30 % satisfecha, 20 % enojada y 50% triste porque aun lo amaba.

Y el gran dia llego, honestamente no estaba muy feliz, no quería ir al dichoso bailecito con un perfecto desconocido y mucho menos ver al chico que amaba ir con otra, en esos días, había visto poco a Deuce, sentía que me evitaba, ya casi no lo veía en el salón y siempre se sentaba muy alejado de mi, ni siquiera saludaba a mis amigas, Clawd le había dicho a Draculaura que pasaba demasiado tiempo con la familia de Hillary,cosa que al saber, llore como idiota toda la tarde, pero no hay mal que dure cien años ni monstruita que lo aguante, asi que, respirando hondo, me prepare para el baile, blusa a rayas color turquesa, minifalda dorada con cinturón a juego, zapatos Manolo Blahnik, y una tiara que cruzaba mi cabello negro con mechas doradas con azul que ya había visto a un par de niñas tontas tratar de usarlo como yo…aunque honestamente, en estos momentos, me sentía derrotada por una griega sin gracia..aunque había descubierto algo que a mi me hacia falta para haberme arrebatado al chico que amaba, trate de que esos pensamientos no llegaran de nuevo o mi maquillaje se correría y no, ya estuvo bueno de llantitos por Deuce, tenia que enterrarlo en el pasado ya que el lo había hecho conmigo, asi que pensé, la noche es joven y veamos hacia donde nos lleva.

Quimera llego a tiempo, su camioneta Lobo era bastante espectacular, aunque siempre había preferido el auto deportivo de Deuce.

rayos- pensaba -otra vez con el en la cabeza, a la tercera vez que lo recuerde me dare un pellizcon.

Dijean comenzaba a hablar sumamente feliz y diciéndome frases galantes que honestamente me estaban cansando, llegamos al lugar de la fiesta y tal parecía que en ese lugar la primavera había vomitado una cantidad de flores, pajaritos, maripositas y un montonal de cosas "normis" que se veian del asco, yo llegue junto a mis amigas con mi acompañante las cuales veian con un poco de horror el lugar

-parece festival de Kinder Garden-decia Clawdeen con la ceja levantada-nada mas faltara que viniéramos vestidos de abejitas

-quien hizo esto?

-quien haya sido, hay que quemarrlo vivo,es lo menos que hacen en mi aldea –

-Hola Cleo!-saludo Frankie

-fuiste tu?-pregunte con un gesto de desprecio por la decoración-

-claro que no, eres la quinta persona que me lo pregunta-

-ya conocemos tus gustos frikies-

-no fui yo, fue un comité de primer año-

-insisto, hay que quemarrrlos vivos-reafirmo Abbey su amenaza-

-no seas drástica!-dijo Lala-yo lo veo bonito

-reitero que eres la hija gotica de los cariñositos, ah..chicas, el es Dijean-

-hola-corearon todas,mientras Clawd se acerco a nosotros

-bienvenido a Monster High..

-buen juego el de ayer-

-si..asi es..Cleo..tienes un minuto?-me pregunto Clawd

Extrañada lo mire

-EH…Draculaura..

-no no! –dijo ella sonriendo-Ve, ve! No hay problema

Nos alejamos un poco de todos, lo acepto, a veces envidio a Lala el que no sea nada celosa, Clawd me dijo:

-quiero disculparme por lo de la foto de Deuce y Hillary que le mande a Clawdeen, me dijo que si la viste-

-ah..no hay problema-

-yo ya supere lo que paso..es solo..que..-

-olvidalo..a veces hasta yo misma me caigo mal-

-no me caes mal..eres una buena amiga,..y pues..Draculaura y yo estuvimos hablando de ti..y Deuce..sabes..el aun te quiere mucho-

-si claro!-dije ironica-

-es verdad, estos días ha estado muy triste porque no le hablas-

-el es quien se ha alejado de mi, podemos seguir siendo amigos si quiere-

-tu quieres eso?

-¿porque no?..digo..si tu y yo pudimos..

-tu y yo no nos amábamos, ustedes si..-

Mire a Clawd algo molesta, no quería en realidad volver a hablarle a Deuce…no después de haber sido novios, con el había sido diferente, y el que saliera con Hillary ahora, no podía aun dar ese paso..quizas en unos 200 años mas.

-no se Clawd..las cosas no son tan fáciles, el..

-el no te traiciono y lo sabes..ustedes son las que hacen las cosas difíciles, Draculaura me conto su "labor de espionaje" y a cualquier chico le hubiese disgustado que nos hicieran eso, para Deuce jamás ha existido nadie mas que tu..

-honestamente yo no lo..

En eso, las luces del lugar se apagaron, Holt Hyde estaba arriba del escenario con su tornamesa de D.J colocando una canción muy hermosa, las luces se enfocaron en la cantante que emergia del suelo, Opereta aparecia frente a toda la audiencia que la recibia emocionada,se veía radiante y comenzó cantando una canción muy hermosa, enseguida la reconoci, era la que Deuce me había regalado, su voz era muy dulce, nunca he entendido el porque ella no le gustaba cantar delante de las personas,su voz era una mezcla entre Taylor Swift y Kelly Clarkson, mi mirada se centro en una figura conocida por mi que venia entre las sombras, supe enseguida quien era, lentes oscuros, camisa negra sin fajar, jeans de mezclilla, botas negras y su típico andar de rock star, Deuce me sonrio y me pidió con galantería:

-me concedes esta pieza?

Como tonta simplemente me deje llevar al centro de la pista mientras el me abrazaba, siempre me sentía segura ahí:

-sonrie-me pidió- tus súbditos te están mirando

-no te burles de mi- le pedi bajando la mirada-

-no lo hago…siempre has sido la reina de Monster High

-deja de decirlo-comence a enojarme

-Cleo..no lo digo en mal plan…tu sabes que todos te admiran..y te aman y.. yo..soy tu mas fiel esclavo-

-por eso me dejaste por ella?

-yo jamás te deje-su voz sonaba tranquila y segura- te pedi que confiaras en mi, aunque debi imaginarme que no me harias del todo caso, eres muy celosa

-no soy celosa!-

El sonrio

-lo eres y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti..porque..tus celos me recuerdan que me amas-

-te amaba-rectifique

-me amas aun...aunque hallas venido con ese imbécil-

-tu le pediste a ella venir al baile delante mio-

-yo también me enojo y también siento celos-

-pues estamos iguales-

Toma mi rostro con su mano y lo alza con delicadeza:

-jamas te engañe…ella..es solo una amiga, su madre me pidió ayudarla aunque me negué,..y bueno mi madre me dijo que me daría 100 dolares si aceptaba

-Deuce!-

-necesitaba el dinero!-

-te vendiste por 100 dolares? Tu madre me odia, a cada chica que conoce le pide que le diga " "madre political!-

-bueno..si..no le caes nada bien pero..ella no se va a casar contigo, si no yo-

Me sonroje al oírlo

-¿como?-

-esos son nuestros planes ¿no?, casarnos al terminar los estudios-

-bueno..si..esos eran..-

-son-Rectifico el con firmeza-yo no los he cambiado ni lo hare por una estúpida pelea, y pues...he estado trabajando a medio tiempo y ahorrando, por eso no acepte ir con Lagoona y Gil a cenar porque solo quería juntar lo suficiente para darte esto-

Del bolso de su camisa, saco una pequeña caja negra la cual abrió y vi un bellísimo anillo con un precioso diamante

-una vez me dijiste que, si tanto me gustabas tenia que darte uno de estos, y pensé que no podía darte uno cualquiera, si no, uno digno de una reina

-Deuce-dije conmovida-es hermoso-

-dime…lo usarías?

-aun quieres que sea tu novia?-pregunte sorprendida

-por supuesto que si, ...siempre-dijo el sonriendo

Tomo mi mano y delicadamente lo coloco, una traicionera lagrima salió de mis ojos, pero esta vez era de alegría, el la limpio con ternura y acercándose a mi, susurró con dulce voz:

-las reinas no lloran...te amo bebe-

Y sin mas, lo abrace y bese apasionadamente delante de todos, este hombre es mio Monster High, mio y de nadie mas, mis amigas estaban de lo mas emocionadas gritando y aplaudiendo, Quimera no estaba tan emocionado como el resto, que extremadamente furioso fue hacia donde estábamos nosotros antes de que mis amigas reaccionaran, jalo a Deuce bastante molesto

-oye imbécil!-

-aaah no hagas eso, amiguito!-le contesto furioso mi novio, y con una mano tapo mis ojos mientras que con el otro se quitaba sus lentes, petrificando al intruso convirtiéndolo en piedra.

-Deuce!-dije asustada al quitarme el su mano

-lo lamento bebe, pero ya me las debía!nadie se mete con mi chica en mi cara

Holt y Clawd llegaron y el primero dijo:

-descuiden! quitaremos esta horrible estatua de aquí

-si la esconden para mi mejor-Deuce tomo mi mano y fuimos con nuestros amigos

-me alegra tanto verlos de nuevo juntos y felices!-nos dijo Frankie alegremente

-no puede estar sin mi-dije yo abrazandolo mas

-por supuesto, bebe-contesto el acariciando mi rostro

-querrremos ver la piedrrra-pidio Abbey y yo la mostre orgullosa

-esta hermosisiima Deuce, te luciste!-

-es tan perfecta! Espero que Clawd me regale una asi-

-insisto que mi hermano es mas pobre que una cucaracha de cocina

-hola Cleo-

Voltee y no era otra mas que Hillary, mi rostro cambio

-tu..

-podemos hablar?-

-vamos bebe, escuchala -mmmm...bien…solo 5 minutos-conteste y solte a mi novio siguiéndola

-es seguro dejarlas solas?-pregunto Frankie preocupada

-no pasara nada

-acaso no conoces a tu novia?-pregunto Clawdeen-tiene impulsos sicopatas

-descuiden..se que no pasara a mayores

Hillary lucia un vestido verde que la hacia parecer como la hija perdida de la rana rene, la mire altiva mientras ella sonreía

-te ves muy bonita

-lo se

-tu anillo es precioso, Deuce me lo enseño cuando lo compro-

-ah si?-

*nota mental: darle un sape a mi novio por permitir a la víbora ver mi anillo antes que yo

-el estaba muy emocionado porque ya quería dártelo

-lo imagino

-el te ama demasiado, solo habla de ti a cada momento, tu estas siempre presente en el

Ok , lo admito, sus palabras me conmueven

-y yo lo amo a el-

-se nota…nadie cela tanto a otra persona sin amarlo, ustedes deben estar siempre juntos

-eso era todo?-corte molesta- ya debo regresar con el

-espera..antes quiero que quede claro que no quiero nada con tu chico

-y porque he de creerte?

-Deuce no me gusta

-ay por favor! Si le llamas Deucey y te cuelgas de su brazo como changa!

-somos amigos desde niños!ya te lo había mencionado

-y no vas a decirme que es terriblemente atractivo-

-si lo es pero,..bueno..yo, no tengo tus mismos gustos, yo tengo novia-

Ok..creo que los ojos de Deuce me miraron porque creo que me converti en piedra,..que fue lo que dijo?

-que cosa?-pregunte sorprendida

-lo que oiste, mi novia esta en Grecia y Deuce la conoce-

-y porque no me lo dijo antes?

-bueno..le pedi que nodijera nada,no sabia como la gente tomaria esto aquí en America, quizás eran mas cerrados que en Europa que es mas común…pero..a mi jamás me intereso Deuce, además, es muy amigo de mi hermano y ambos me molestaron mucho de niños asi que…no puedo verlo con otro interés mas que filial

Yo aun no podía creerlo, ella era realmente bonita como para tener novia

-yo te conocía porque mi hermano le tomo una foto a tu foto con su celular en Grecia aprovechando que Deuce había salida de su habitación un dia, y me la mostro, y waao, me pareciste sumamente preciosa

*nota mental:alejate prudentemente Cleo

-este..gracias!-

-de hecho mi novia tiene celos de ti!dice que eres demasiado perfecta para existir, que lo mas seguro es que eras una foto hecha con photoshop por eso me impresionaste cuando te vi

Yo no sabia que decir, me sacaba de onda que ella me estuviera diciendo un piropo, cuando sentí los brazos de mi novio estrecharme

-diciendole cosas lindas a mi novia,Hillary?-

-algo asi! Descuida, se que es tuya, pero dime Cleo, tu amiga Clawdeen,..esta con alguien?

Ja! "revenge" sonreí maliciosa y dije:

-no que yo sepa..porque no la invitas a bailar?

-seguro, nos vemos!

Y fue a reunirse con las demás, Deuce sonrio y me beso en la mejilla

-eres muy traviesa, bebe-

-la única abeja reina en Monster High, soy yo,y Clawdeen me debe unas cuantas!-dije sonriendo

Para concluir, les dire que Deuce y yo ganamos ser la pareja del baile, como todos los años, y Clawdeen, bueno, cuando descubrió las intenciones de Hillary, por poco y me mata pero esa..es otra historia..nos vemos!

Gracias por leer mi historia,porfavor, dejen un review si les gusto :3


End file.
